


Oumami Tumblr Oneshots

by sinnoh



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cuddles, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, SERIOUSLY A LOT OF IT IS FLUFFY DORKS, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first time writing smut rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnoh/pseuds/sinnoh
Summary: A collection of oneshots written for Oumami in October of 2016, long before the official release of NDRV3. Contains lots of inaccuracies and OOC-ness.Will no longer be updated, as I'm avoiding spoilers.





	1. Clumsy Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> soooo over on my tumblr ive done a total of 5 short oumami oneshots! aka, not long enough for me to deem them worthy enough to post on their own, but i still want to post them here! I AM NO LONGER TAKING REQUESTS. i have no inspiration to write for this pairing atm.

Amami was an idiot, Ouma decided. A huge, stupid, blundering idiot who could barely stand on his own two feet. How was the other even still alive? First, he doesn’t remember his Ultimate talent, and now he seems to constantly bring accidents and trouble everywhere he goes. He’s probably the clumsiest fool Ouma has ever had the displeasure of knowing in his entire life.   
  
Seriously, the idiot was like a walking death trap. Ouma had watched him trip over nothing and knock down three of their other classmates on the way down. He watched him pick up an apple from the breakfast buffet and simultaneously send all the other apples to the ground. He had watched Amami somehow manage to break his student handbook just by holding it.  
  
And, as if to make matters worse, _no one else seemed to be bothered by it._ Anytime Amami fell or knocked something over, everyone simply giggled and helped him. As if it wasn’t extremely annoying and distracting! Ouma huffed angrily to himself as he watched Amami and Kaede pick up a mess of books that Amami had just knocked over.  
  
How could the girl be so calm? Not only had he just knocked over all those books, he had accidentally smacked her atop the head when cleaning it up as well! However, Kaede only laughed it off and continued to help him, saying that Amami was so accident-prone and clumsy.  
  
_Clumsy my ass!_ Ouma shouted in his head, feeling his hand clench in a fist. The other was an actual nightmare! You couldn’t do anything around him without it going wrong!  
  
“I’m sorry again, Kaede.” Amami hummed out in that stupidly smooth voice, “It seems my talent could be the Ultimate Clumsy Person.”  
  
“Ultimate Clumsy Person?” Kaede laughed, tucking a book into her arm. “That’s surely a stretch.”  
  
Ouma could feel his rage swelling in his stomach as he watched their banter, wanting to shout about how rude and oblivious Amami was. However, he certainly didn’t want to get called into another ‘intervention’ for his attitude, so he best just keep it to himself. Ouma tried to focus on the comic book in his lap as the two of them restacked the books into their original position, although it was doing little to hold his interest. He was just… so angry about Amami’s foolishness!

Kaede returned to her previous task and Amami headed for couch table where Ouma sat. He obviously had the intention of sitting and perhaps engaging the other in some kind of conversation if it wasn’t for the fact that his feet, once again, tripped over nothing. To make it worse, he fell in Ouma’s direction and immediately knocked the other backwards in his chair, landing on top of him awkwardly.   
  
That was all it took to burst Ouma’s little bubble of rage.  
  
Amami stared down at the young leader and offered him a guilty smile, shrugging his shoulders lightly. “Sorry, Kokichi, I’m such a clutz-“  
  
Ouma was not having any of this, however. “Such a clutz…? You’re a nightmare!” 

Amami seemed surprised by his shouting, but didn’t make any move to get off the other, despite their uncomfortable position. Kaede was watching from the couch, her expression already exhausted as Ouma began to go off.   
  
“Do you even know how clumsy you are!? It drives me nuts! No matter what you do, you seem to mess everything up!” Ouma continued, “How come I’m the only one that’s annoyed!? It’s so annoying! You’re unbelievable-!”  
  
Amami’s expression got softer as the other yelled, and his lips slowly began to quick up into… a smile? The other was smiling now!? What the fuck! He really was a nightmare!  
  
“I said I’m sorry, Kokichi-“ He tried to interject, his lips still quirked up in a smile. “Can you forgive me?”  
  
“Forgive you!? No! The only way I’ll forgive you is if you stop being so rude and inconsiderate!” Ouma shouted, feeling his face heat up slowly as he watched the other just smile at him. God, what the hell!? Ouma was trying to tell him off, and he was just sitting here smiling like an idiot!  
  
Amami hummed out softly as Ouma continued to yell, indulging him for a few moments before he finally decided it was enough. He slowly tipped his head down and pressed his mouth against the others in a soft kiss, effectively silencing him from any more complaints. It proved effective as well, because Ouma simply stared at him in shock while he pulled away, his face bright red.  
  
Amami smirked. “Oops, I’m such a clutz.”  
  
And with that, Amami lifted himself off the other. Ouma was too shocked to move from his spot, feeling his mind race a mile a minute as Amami said his goodbyes and left the room.  
  
Kaede stared at Ouma from the couch, her own face split into a grin as she watched. “…You look happy.”  
  
Ouma’s eyes simply snapped in her direction and he huffed, trying to sit up as best as he could. “Shut up! I’m not! He’s such a clumsy idiot-“  
  
“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Kaede hummed out, turning her attention back to her book. “A clumsy idiot, I know.”  
  
Ouma would fully deny anyone saying they saw the young leader purposely trying to get Amami to trip on top of him the rest of the day. 


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma Kokichi is NOT jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Ouma and Amami... Jealousy??? Idk how to do this sorry aaaaa"

Ouma Kokichi is _not_ a jealous person. He’s the Ultimate Supreme Leader and he has absolutely no reason to be jealous. No _reason whatsoever_.   


However, apparently being in a relationship with someone can change that. Because before when Amami and Kaede would spend time together, it didn’t bother him at all. He could go about his day without a care in the world and not once find himself feeling any sort of anger or resentment. He could spend the day with Yumeno and Angie and be contented until the next time he saw Amami.   
  
However, that’s now just a pleasant memory in the past, because Ouma has to physically bite his tongue every time he sees the two of them so much as even speak to each other. It’s stupid, and Ouma knows it. While he was the Ultimate Supreme Leader, he can’t try to control Amami or tell him what to do. He’s thankful the other returned his feelings, even though he’d deny it if anyone asked.   
  
_That still doesn’t mean I have to be happy about this_ , he thinks in his head. Amami and Kaede are talking once again and being chummy, and Ouma feels the jealousy swirling in his stomach even though Amami has his hand resting on his thigh. He can’t help but feel like the girl stares at his boyfriend in a way that says she wants to be more than friends. It has to all be in his head, right?   
  
She knows that Amami is dating Ouma, so she shouldn’t be thinking anything like that right? There’s tons of boys in the school, she most certainly doesn’t have to have Amami. Ouma stares at her expression for a long time, trying his hardest to decipher it’s meaning and purpose.   
  
“…ma! Ouma, are you listening?” Amami says suddenly, his tone playful as he addresses his boyfriend. The young leaders attention snaps back to reality quickly and he feels the hand squeeze his thigh gently. When had he even zoned out.   
  
“Of course I’m listening. What do you take me for, a peasant?” He sneers, although his hand gently goes to seek out Amami’s under the table. Their fingers intertwine, and Ouma almost forgets all about his previous dilemma if it weren’t for the fact that Kaede was _totally just making eyes at Amami, what the fuck?_

He keeps it to himself, even though he feels an urge to exert his dominance that Amami is _his_ and only his. Ouma doesn’t want to jeopardize anything in their new relationship, especially since it’s touch and go right now, so he tries to ignore it. Kaede eventually leaves and Amami’s attention is back to him. _It’s okay_ , he tells himself as Amami showers him in kisses and affection, _I’ll be fine, I can handle this_.   
  
Ouma Kokichi is also not a man who handles his emotions well.

He’s only able to contain the jealously for about a week before it feels like he’s suffocating. It’s so stupid that he feels such strong emotions for Amami. Ouma tried to play himself off as a cool and collected guy to their fellow students, but time proved that that was just a facade. He couldn’t handle emotions, he was loud, and he a pretty bad case of superiority complexity.  
  
It was only a matter of time until he was going to snap.   
  
Ouma is walking into the breakfast hall when he sees them. Kaede and Amami, right in front of everyone, are _hugging_. They’ve got their arms wrapped around each other and Ouma feels his mouth go dry. _Why_ are they hugging? Especially in front of everyone else. Are they hiding something?   
  
“Kokichi, you look pale-“ Toujou is walking up beside him, her face emotionless as she views Ouma’s. “Are you ill today?”  
  
“No.” Ouma says, slowly taking a direction towards the hugging pair. They still haven't stopped and it’s been at least fifteen seconds since Ouma stepped into the room. Surely they should have stopped by now. Toujou’s eyes drift upwards to Amami and Kaede and she furrows her brows gently, looking down at Ouma as if she’s about to speak.   
  
“Kokichi, before you do anything stupid-“  
  
Too late. He was already gone. Toujou sighed heavily and brought a hand to her forehead, knowing that there was going to be a mess to clean up after this whole ordeal. 

Ouma heads over to the pair with his hands clenched at his sides, and he can feel the whole room watching as does so. Amami sees him coming and his face lights up, but his arms still don’t let go of Kaede. Oh, no. Ouma Kokichi is _not_ going to stand for his.   
  
The young leader approached them and slipped his arms between them, slowly beginning to wiggle his way between the two. Amami is surprised and opens his mouth to say something before his lips simply quirk up into a smile as the boy makes his way to hug the other. Kaede seems confused and pulled away to allow Ouma to do as he wishes, cocking her head to the side for a moment. 

The room is silent, waiting for anyone of the three to say something. Ouma didn’t say anything and simply looked over his shoulder at the girl, trying to gauge her reaction. Kaede just continued to stare before she slowly held out Amami’s necklace to him, the pendant resting in the center of her palm.  
  
“…Sorry, I didn’t get it back on you.” She said, looking at Ouma. “Maybe Ouma would like to do it instead?”  
  
Ouma can feel the color leaving his face as he stared at the necklace. Kaede… was simply trying to help Amami put his necklace back on. They hadn’t been hugging. Amami doesn’t seem bothered however and reaches out to take the necklace, bringing his other arm to wrap around the shorter boy’s waist.   
  
“Yes, I think he would. Thank you anyway, Kaede.” Amami replied, looking down at Ouma’s head with a smile. “Oh, sweetheart, you came just in time.”  
  
Ouma tried to push himself away from the others chest forcefully out of embarrassment, knowing that everyone in the room was watching him from his shameless display of affection. “Y-You’re such an idiot!”  
  
Amami laughed gently and kept him in place, his hand tightening around the necklace. “Hm? I’m not the one who got all jealous. You’re so cute, Kichi.”  
  
Ouma is about to protest again until the other slowly brings their lips together for a sweet kiss, his hand rubbing gentle circles in the others back. Many of their classmates rolled their eyes and go back to what they were doing previously, the excitement and drama seemingly gone now.   
  
Amami pulled away after a moment and smiled, bringing his head down to press his forehead against Ouma’s. “You don’t have to be jealous, darling. You’re the only one for me.”  
  
Ouma felt his face heat up considerably at this and he scoffed, adverting his eyes so he didn’t have to make eye contact. “Jealous!? I’m not jealous!”  
  
He knew he didn’t sound very convincing with his words, so he quickly leaned his face upwards to kiss Amami again. It’s gentle and he felt all feelings of jealously melt away. Yes, this is right. He’s the only one for Amami and Amami is the only one for me. He eventually breaks the kiss and lets out a sigh, slowly moving to pull himself from the other and reach for his hand.   
  
“Let me get your stupid necklace back on you now.”  
  
From that day on, Ouma Kokichi never felt jealous over his boyfriend again. _  
_


	3. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami really wants to cuddle with Ouma Kokichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Please... Write some cuddling oumami...... Im beggin on my knees"

Ouma wasn’t someone who liked to be touched a lot. Amami knew this, and he fully respected it as well. Touching Ouma always had to be initiated by asking permission first, and while he would likely allow it, you could  _not_ just touch him whenever you wanted.   
  
Amami had learned this this hard way. He had come up behind the other for a hug and gotten a fist in his nose immediately. Ouma had apologized for it and explained that he had issue with things like that, and Amami made sure that _everyone_ knew this so they didn’t suffer the same bloody nose. However, he also didn’t bother asking why the other had an issue like that. He supposed it wasn’t really his place to ask.   
  
It did make things a bit strange when they inevitably started to date. Amami wasn’t sure how or if the other wanted to be touched by him, and he felt a little too unsure to ask at the same time. However, they eventually settled into a comfortable way for Amami to silently ask for Ouma’s permission. It worked well, for the most part, and they were able to slowly develop their relationship into hand holding, hugging, and even kissing.   
  
However, as good as those things were, Amami longed for something more. Not in a sexual way, but in a way that the hugs and kisses never seemed to last long enough. if the two of them ever sat together, they never seemed to lean on each other or hold each other. Amami wanted more in the sense of… cuddling.   
  
He really wanted to cuddle Ouma Kokichi.   
  
But he wasn’t even sure if he should ask this of the other. He didn’t want to pressure him into anything he was uncomfortable with, but… he sometimes found it hard not to grab the other and snuggle him until he was satisfied.   
  
Eventually, it started to become too much for Amami to ignore. They were together in the recreation room, both seated on the couch but at opposite ends as Ouma read a comic book and Amami read a novel. Something about it was endearing, really. Their individual tastes were different, but they still very much enjoyed spending time together.   
  
Amami could feel his mind wandering with every page in his book he flipped, and he slowly became to realize he couldn’t ignore it. Well… just asking Ouma wouldn’t do him any harm, would it? If the other was really opposed to the idea, he could just say so and they could pretend nothing even happened. Amami decided to bite the bullet.   
  
“Kichi…” He started, slowly moving to close his novel. The shorter boy barely looked up from his comic, his thumb at his lips as he read a particularly interesting part. It was adorable, and Amami felt affection is his chest explode as he saw it. His only reply is a vague ‘hn?’ under his breath.   
  
“I was wondering… could I try something new with you?” Amami asked, sitting up a bit and scooting closer to the other. Ouma’s eyes snapped upwards at him at the mention of something ‘new’, slowly lowering his thumb from his mouth as he moves to speak.   
  
“…New? What do you mean by new?” He asks, his eyes narrowing. He closed the comic book in his lap and moved it away so theres nothing between the two. Amami feels his confidence waver just a bit, but he powers through anyhow and takes a deep breath.   
  
“I’ll show you. It requires touching though, is that okay?” Amami asked, hoping the answer would be yes. All he really wanted was to feel the others weight on top of him, but he can’t do that unless Ouma is alright with it.   
  
Ouma wrinkled his nose and scoffed, turning his body so it’s facing Amami. “Yeah, it just better not be anything stupid.”  
  
Amami’s eyes lit up at the boy’s verbal consent and he quickly moved to lay back on the couch, bring his legs up to prop them on the cushions as well. Ouma stares at him for a minute, his expression unreadable as he practically waits for the other to tell him what to do. Although he has an inkling already.   
  
Amami motioned to his chest with a smile. “Lay down on top of me.”  
  
There’s silence between the two, and Amami feels scared for just a moment that he made the other uncomfortable. Hopefully he didn’t, right? Ouma could always just say no-  
  
“Okay.” Comes the others reply, and Ouma slowly moves to crawl atop his boyfriend. Amami’s face is beaming as the other does so and his arms immediately came to wrap around him tightly. The young leader rested his head against the others chest and Amami is practically soaring by now because it’s everything he imagined and more.   
  
“I can hear your heartbeat like this.” Ouma mumbled out, his own arms tucking up and around the others neck. Amami smiled at this and gently leaned his head down to kiss the top of the others head, humming out in quiet approval.   
  
“I can kiss your head like this easier.” Amami remarked, running his hands up and down the others back. “I’m glad you agreed to cuddle with me. I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.”  
  
Ouma let out a grunt of annoyance as the other continued to talk, nuzzling his face deeper into the others chest. It’s obvious he didn’t want to talk. “Shut up. I’m trying to enjoy myself here.”  
  
Amami stayed silent after this and allowed the other to rest on top of him and snuggle into him. It wasn’t long before Ouma had drifted off into a peaceful state of sleep, his breath evening out gently as he did so. Eventually, Amami follows suit and slowly falls into a gentle slumber underneath him. Since they’re in the recreation room, it’s only a matter of time until someone stumbles upon them, tangled together and sleeping.   
  
“Do you think they made love so passionately that they fell asleep afterwards? Should we wake them up?” Angie asked, her voice kept in a hushed whisper as to not disturb the pair. Yumeno simply rolled her eyes and shook her head at the artist, moving to tug her along by her yellow coat.  
  
“Just leave them be, Angie.” The Magician says as they leave the pair on the couch, “Now come on, I wanted to show you the cool trick with the penny and the bottle of water.”  
  
Angie follows the girl into the attached kitchen excitedly, keeping her voice low so that she wouldn’t disturb the sleeping pair. In the end, the pair stays like that for hours; warm, snuggled together, and happy.

 


	4. Jealousy 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Amami's turn to be jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Maybe a prompt about jealous Amami and oblivious Ouma??Either way I really like your writing❤️❤️"

Amami Rantarou was 100% without a doubt jealous.

He wasn’t going to try denying it at all. He was absolutely jealous of the fact that Ouma seemed to attract attention from all the ladies. He really had thought his boyfriend was joking or lying in an attempt to look cool when he said that the ‘ladies loved him’. But, oh no. He had been telling the truth completely. 

  
At first, Amami thinks he might be paying the girls to pay attention to him. While it seems out there, it would be absolutely 100% up Ouma’s alley to do something as crazy as that. It doesn’t help that they’re keeping their relationship mostly hidden for now, per Ouma’s request. Something about how the girls could ‘be nasty’ if they found out he was taken. Again, he thought it was a joke. He thought everything Ouma was saying was one big, huge joke.   
  
He couldn’t have been more wrong.   
  
“Kokichi! Kokichi, you look very nice today!” One of their fellow female students said, a faceless and nameless girl with a brunette bob. She wasn’t interesting enough to be anyone important to Amami, and he gave her a pointed glare down his nose as she sauntered her way up to the pair.  
  
“Well, a supreme leader always has to look nice.” Ouma said, his tone very high and mighty. It almost sounded like he was flirting back, but Amami knew the other was just being himself. The girl, however, did not take it this way and did not make any move to leave.   
  
“Oh, I know, Kokichi! I just thought you looked extra lovely today!” The girl babbled on as she reached up to play with a piece of her hair. “Have you heard about the upcoming festival?”  
  
Ah, yes, the spring festival the school would be holding. Commonly an event where young lovers would dress up together and go as couples. Something that he and Ouma had already silently agreed to go to weeks prior. Amami frowned hard at the girl as she talked about the festival, knowing exactly where she was going with her train of thought.   
  
“The festival? Of course I know about it, I’m the one who came up with the idea!” Ouma chortled, his hands coming to rest of his hips. It wasn’t a lie, exactly. While Ouma was not apart of the student council, he took it upon himself to show up at every meeting anyhow and give his input on everything.   
  
The girl sided a little closer to Ouma and Amami instinctively put his arm at the small of his boyfriend’s back. The shorter boy blinked at this and looked up at Amami in confusion and then back to the girl. He was completely oblivious to the jealously in the others expression. However, the girl was not. Her eyes drifted to the arm around Ouma’s waist and slowly made their way to Amami’s face to make eye contact.   
  
She stared. Amami stared back. She smirked.   
  
Oh, this bitch was going _down_.

“I was thinking, Kokichi…” the girl started, slowly moving to take his arm in hers, “If you needed a date for the festival? I could help you find one.”  
  
Amami was positively seething with rage on the inside as he watched the girl take the arm of _his_ boyfriend and hold it with hers. He did a great job at hiding it, however, as he didn’t even so much as fidget or tense up when it happened. That didn’t make the situation any less worse, however.   
  
“Oh, uh, I don’t think I’m going to take a date this year. Great leaders work alone-“ Ouma tried to say, his eyes shifting to stare at the way the girl held his arm. It was obvious that this was a girl who was not going to back down, however.   
  
“Really? Why not?!” She said, her voice high and shrill. God, she made Amami want to cringe. His glare became more and more harsh as she babbled, and he could feel his control slipping. Amami used his other hand to bring Ouma’s face upwards to stare at him, keeping his expression harsh as the girl kept on going.

  
“-you could wear matching outfits with them and take pictures with them-“ Any other words she had died in her throat, because Amami finally swooped down and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s right in front of her. Ouma didn’t really protest, but he did pull away a little sooner than he normally would with a facial expression that screamed confusion. The girl immediately pulled away from Ouma and stood awkwardly off to the side, as if she was suddenly afraid.   
  
Amami slowly lifted his head to stare at her and mirrored the girls smirk from earlier. “Kichi already has a date. So you can find someone else.”  
  
The girl blinked and her face went red with considerable embarrassment as she quickly excused herself from the scene. Haha. That would show her.  
  
“Why did you do that, you freak!” Ouma hissed at him, using his fist to gently bonk against the others forehead, “You’re such a weirdo!”  
  
Amami knew the other wasn’t actually mad and simply smiled down at his boyfriend, moving to cup his face in his hands. “She was obviously trying to ask you to be her date. So I made sure she knew you were off limits.”  
  
Ouma wiggled a bit when the other papped his cheeks, but didn’t make any real move to get away. “She was not-“  
  
“Yes, she was. You can be really oblivious sometimes, did you know that?” Amami replied, cocking his head to the side as he stared down at his boyfriend. Ouma’s mouth fell open at this observation and he huffed, pulling away from the others touch to start making his way down the hall.   
  
“I am not oblivious! Great leader’s are not oblivious!” The boy shouted, waiting for Amami to start following him. “Now, hurry along and escort me to my next class please.”  
  
Amami smiled at the other and moved to follow him. Even if his boyfriend was oblivious, he still loved him anyway.


	5. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami is Ouma's first relationship, and he's admittedly nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I love your writing ahh <33 here's a prompt! :0 how about Ouma trying to keep his relationship with Amami a secret because he doesn't want everyone to know he's dating a peasant / he's just embarrassed or flustered or whatever? :pp"

Being in a relationship was new for Ouma. Never before in his life had he had such strong feelings for another to the point that he wanted to actually date them. Of course, he’d had crushes here and there growing up, but the entire thing with Amami was new. Especially since Amami had not only returned his feelings, but seemingly wanted to start doing things that couples normally did. Lots of hand holding, kissing, and hugging in public. It was all very sweet really. 

And Ouma was not on board with it. He felt nervous to hold Amami’s hand anywhere where someone could see them, and he almost panicked when he tried to so much as kiss his cheek. He wasn’t embarrassed by his boyfriend, oh no, that wasn’t it at all. Who would be _embarrassed_ to date Amami Rantarou? More so, this was his first relationship and he was extremely flustered about letting anyone else know and what they might say.

Ouma supposed it was due to the fact on how he was raised. His entire childhood he had been homeschooled, away from other kids for the purpose that one day he would simply lead his county. There was never any positive talk about dating; the only discussions about the topic were that dating was a distraction and not needed. While it did prove successful in making him extremely knowledgable to the point of being worthy enough to deserve the tile of Ultimate Supreme Leader, he was now lacking in knowledge of relationships.   
  
So, tentatively and hesitant, he approached Amami about this. Ouma was admittedly worried the other would break up with him on the spot when he proposed the idea of keeping their relationship more private and secret, but all seemed to go well. The green-haired boy had just smiled and pressed his lips to his forehead, mumbling about how they could keep it secret for as long as Ouma needed to.  
  
Really, he considered himself lucky. Amami was so understanding and patient with him. He didn’t hold his hand in public anymore and simply walked beside him and talked with him. They hugged when they thought no one was watching, and they saved kisses for when they were in private. It was an arrangement that worked well, and Ouma was grateful that he had a boyfriend so wonderful (not that he would actually say something so mushy out loud).

But, like all arrangements, there was bound to be some slip ups. Ouma was prepared for them, but nothing could have prepared him for the actual sheer awkwardness of them. Things like using pet names in public or accidentally making a too-sexual comment in front of their friends seemed to be a daily thing. Although it was usually met with nothing more than a strange glance, it still made Ouma nervous. Especially when _he_ was the one who was at fault for all the slip ups.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” Ouma mumbled out as he pushed his chair away from one of the breakfast tables. It was morning, and the 16 of them had met for breakfast like normal. He had taken his normal chair at a table with Amami, Himiko, Kaede, Maki, Saihara, and Angie. There had thankfully been not slip ups from either of them that morning, and the only thing on his mind after finishing his food was that he needed a shower.  
  
“Hm? Oh, okay,” Amami replied through the chatter of everyone at the table, “Come find me in my room when you’re done.”  
  
Ouma rolled his eyes at the others reply and leaned down out of habit, pressing a very soft and chaste kiss to his cheek. He didn’t even realize he’d done it until he saw Kaede’s face from across the table, watching them with an expression of pure confusion. Oh, no. He immediately yanked away from Amami and stared down at him, although the other boy held nothing more than a small smile in means of expression.   
  
“Uh…” Ouma stalled, knowing that the whole table was waiting, “…I’m going to… take a shower.”  
  
With that, he stepped around Amami’s chair almost robotically to Maki, who was seated right beside him. He had a plan on how to fix this, and he was going to put it in action. Without giving much thought, he swooped down and pressed a kiss to her cheek as well. She didn’t even flinch and simply continued to pick at her food, simply shrugging her shoulders at Kaede as Ouma moved on with his little ‘plan’.   
  
Himiko and Angie were next on his list, both girls seated patiently and waiting for what they knew was coming. Ouma leaned slowly down between the two and pressed a kiss to Himiko’s cheek gently before turning his head to the other side and doing the same to Angie’s cheek. Himiko seemed mildly disgusted by the action, but Angie was ecstatic to be getting kisses. She certainly was a little ball of energy.   
  
Ouma made his way around the table and towards Kaede next, and he could see the annoyed expression on the girls face. He didn’t want to do this as much as she didn’t want it to happen. He sided up to her chair and bent down quickly to kiss her cheek and pull away as if nothing had happened. Kaede simply rolled her eyes and returned to her own breakfast, waiting for Ouma to hurry up and finish with his little kissing free.   
  
Ouma moved on from Kaede and realized the only person left at the table who hadn’t gotten a kiss was… Saihara. The boy sat at the other end, clearly interested in a bowl of cereal. Well, it had to be believable, right? He approached the boy quickly and stood there for a moment to try and catch his attention, although it seemed Saihara was not going to acknowledge him. He eventually grew tired of waiting and huffed, swooping down to get ready to kiss the other as well.   
  
Saihara immediately held a hand out in front of Ouma’s face. “Don’t even think about it.”

Ouma blinked at the rejection and immediately pulled away to cross his arms across his chest and stare down at the boy. He… didn’t want a kiss too? Sure, this was all just a cover up for the sake of hiding his relationship, but he wasn’t going to stand for this!  
  
“You should be thankful that a supreme ruler such as my self would even think about putting my lips on a filthy peasant such as yourself!” He huffed out angrily.   
  
Saihara sighed and slowly looked up from his bowl of cereal, eyes narrowed and mouth set in a firm line. “Look, I just don’t want your mouth on my face.”  
  
However, this comment only served to enrage Ouma even more, “Oh? And why is that!? Do you think you’re better than the Ultimate Supreme Leader?”  
  
“No, that’s not it,” Saihara practically groaned out, slowly moving to stand up from his chair with his bowl, “I just know what your mouth does when you’re alone with him, so I really don’t want it on my face.”  
  
Saihara pointed at Amami to make sure that the other and everyone else at the table knew who he was talking about. Ouma’s face immediately blanked and his mouth fell open, truly at a loss for words as he stared at the other. Saihara was waiting for a reply, although it was becoming obvious that one was not coming, leading him to sigh once more.   
  
“The walls in this place are extremely thin, you do know that right?” He said, turning away from Ouma to dispose of his trash at the nearest trash can, “I’ve heard you two every night for the past week.”  
  
Ouma was, for once in his life, entirely lost for words as he stood there. Himiko and Angie were giggling to themselves and whispering between them, and Kaede was searching everyone’s face for some kind of clue as to what Saihara had meant. Amami didn’t seem bothered at all, no surprise, and simply headed for his shell-shocked boyfriend, putting a hand on his shoulder gently.   
  
“Come on, Kichi, isn’t it time for you to go have your shower?” He said smoothly, tugging his boyfriend by the arm, “I’ll walk you there, come on.”  
  
Ouma made no protest and simply followed Amami out of the room, leaving the girls alone at the table now. Kaede’s expression was still confused as she waited for someone to say something, anything to clear up the situation. Maki took mercy on her and slowly put her fork down to cease her eating for a moment, looking up at the other for a moment with an expression that showed no confusion.   
  
“You didn’t know they were dating?” Maki asked cooly, seeming actually surprised when Kaede shook her head no, “Oh, I did. I could smell them on each other from day one.”  
  
In the end, it seemed keeping the relationship was nothing more than a hopeful thought.


	6. The One Where They Have Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS FROM MY TUMBLR REST IN PIECES!!!!!! :))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the not so good ones but also ppl liked it so HERE!!! it was accidentally deleted from tumblr thru weird circumstances but. dont worry. its not gone forever
> 
> prompt was pta mom ouma fussing over his kid going to high school. child is from drv3lovechildren

“Dad, come on, I’m going to be late-“  
  
“Kuro, be quiet!” Ouma hissed as he continued to fiddle with the front of his sons outfit, “I can’t let you go into your first day of high school looking unworthy.”  
  
Kuro sighed heavily as his father continued to pick at his shirt and smooth out the wrinkles, lolling his head to the side to see if his other father had any comment. Amami simply offered him a smile and raised his cup of coffee, his hair still a mess and dressed in pajamas as he watched. His baby sister squealed from her high chair as well and he rolled his eyes, becoming increasingly impatient as he waited for his father to finish.   
  
“Dad, seriously!” Kuro bellowed, wiggling in place a little, “If you don’t stop right now, I’m going to seriously be late-“  
  
Ouma frowned and pulled away from the others shirt, giving it a once over and deeming his uniform somewhat presentable. It would have to do for today he supposed. “I’m finished! Okay! Don’t use that tone with me-“  
  
“I think he looks great, Kichi.” Amami said cooly, sipping his cup of coffee once more, “Very presentable for the Ultimate Supreme Leader’s son.”  
  
Kuro rolled his eyes and looked down at his school uniform, wondering how he could look any different from the other students. All the boys would be wearing the same exact thing as him. Ouma still looked more pleased than ever though, his hands on his hips as he gave his son one more once over.   
  
“…Amami, do you think he should wear the cape?” Ouma said suddenly, turning his head towards his partner. Amami squinted a bit and leaned against the counter as if he was actually debating on whether or not a _cape_ would be a good idea. Kuro could have screamed aloud if it wouldn’t have gotten him in a mess of trouble. Why did his dads have to be so embarrasing?  
  
Finally, Amami smiled again. “No, I think he looks just fine like that.”  
  
_Thank god._  
  
Ouma nodded stiffly at Amami’s comment and turned his attention back to his son, his expression turning just a tad sorrowful. “I can’t believe you’re already going to high school. It feels like just yesterday you were born-“  
  
“Oh, god, please don’t start-“ Kuro whined out, pushing past his father to reach for his bag on the counter. His baby sister gurgled at him and his own expression softened as he gently moved to touch her cheek gently. His family might be weird, but he supposed he was happy. Ouma had gone around the side of the counter to stand beside Amami, his face worried but still trying it’s best to look tough.   
  
Kuro finally pulled his hand away from the infant and looked back his two dads, seeing that they were staring at him once again. Amami offered him a smile and Ouma just frowned at him, puffing his chest up a bit and nodding his head at the other. His silent way of telling the other to ‘be tough’ at school.  
  
“I should get walking now-“ Kuro said, taking a few steps towards the hall that lead out of the house, “…Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. It’s just high school, yeah?”  
  
“Right, Kuro.” Amami replied, moving to cover Ouma’s hand with his own, “You’ll do fine. Have a good day!“  
  
Kuro only replied with a nod and headed down the hall quickly, leaving his two parents and sister behind in the kitchen. Ouma watched him go, moving to squeeze the others hand as he did. He was having a hard time with this entire thing. Amami titled his head down to get a look at Ouma, a slow smile coming to his face when he saw how worked up the other was getting.   
  
“He’ll be fiiiiine,” Amami said, dipping his head down to press a soft kiss to the top of the others head, “Don’t worry, you’re acting like a mom.”  
  
“I am not-!” Ouma protested, pushing on the others chest weakly. “He’s going to grow up and be so successful. Maybe even be supreme ruler of the world someday.”  
  
Amami hummed out in appreciation and shrugged his shoulder lightly in response. “I suppose we can hope so.”  
  
Ouma nodded in agreement and let out a deep breath. His son would be okay at school. There would be nothing to worry about. He was a strong, smart boy who was going to grow up to be an even stronger, smarter boy.   
  
If only he had known then that said son would get his first detention later that day for flipping off one of his teachers. 


	7. A spider!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "oumami fanfiction prompt: Ouma finds an insect/spider in the bathroom but he's terrified of bugs, so he tries to get Amami to kill it for him, but without letting him know that he's afraid to do it himself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)

“OH MY GOD!”

Amami blinked and looked up from his book when he heard the shout from his bedroom, slowly dragging his head towards his open door where the shout had seemed to come from. That had…. been Ouma’s voice, hadn’t it? Amami slowly moved to slide off the bed, closing the book and placing it on his nightstand as he headed for his door. Perhaps the other needed assistance or was in trouble…

“Fuck me! Don’t- NooOOO-“  
  
Amami stepped out of his dorm and stared down the hallway of the dormitory, trying to find the source of Ouma’s shoutings before realizing they were from the bathroom. He had sounded panicked… Maybe he was in trouble with someone? The green-haired boy quickly headed in the direction of the bathroom, intent on going in and seeing for himself what was up, when Ouma practically shot out the door. The young leader was breathing hard as he tried to get away from… whatever had frightened him and he nearly fell on his face when he saw Amami standing there.   
  
Ouma froze when his eyes locked with the others, his expression shifting from panicked to cool and collected in a matter of seconds. Although, Amami knew it was fake. The green-haired boy had a feeling of dread start to spread through him, wondering just what the other was so panicked about, and why he had run out of the bathroom. Had he… been attacked and had to kill someone? Ouma seemed to notice his distress and immediately sputtered, putting his hands up in defense as he stood there.   
  
“N-Nothing bad happened!” he said, giving the other a firm nod. “I just…there’s something in the bathroom?”  
  
Amami furrowed his eyebrows and looked towards the looming door. Something in the bathroom? “There’s something in there? Like what?”  
  
“Y’know… like…” Ouma trailed off, seemingly embarrassed for a moment before he spoke again. “…A spider. Just a little one, really.”  
  
The mood immediately became lighter after the explanation and Amami smiled, bringing his hand up to his head to pull his fingers through it. “Ohhhh- I get it. You want me to kill it for you?”

The young leader’s eyes looked relieved, only for a moment, before they turned hard and tough. “Kill it ‘for me’? I’m not afraid of it! Not at all!”  
  
“Oh. Then you’ll kill it by yourself, right?” Amami questioned, trying his best to keep his expression innocent and unknowing. “Since you’re not afraid of it.”  
  
Ouma’s expression went pale with the other’s words and he looked to the bathroom door in fearful realization that he might have to kill the stupid spider. Amami fully knew that the other was terrified of it, no matter what he said. He wasn’t actually going to make the other kill it, but he was going to have fun teasing him.   
  
Ouma slowly looked back to the other and moved to speak. “…I mean, I’m not afraid, but… I don’t want to kill it.”  
  
“Ohhh, you’re not afraid right?” Amami teased, moving to grab the other by the hand and pull him towards the door. “Go in there and kill it!”  
  
Ouma practically screeched when the other began to drag him towards the door, twisting and trying his hardest to break free from his grip. However, Amami was diligent, and it was a battle the young leader was going to lose. The green-haired man successfully pulled the other into the bathroom with a swift tug.   
  
“Stop-!” Ouma hissed out, trying his hardest to finally wrench his arm free from the other. “Why can’t you kill it!”  
  
Amami hummed out and looked around the bathroom for a moment, although he saw no sign of a spider. “Hm? I can’t really kill what’s not there, Kokichi.”

The other’s fearful expression blanked and he quickly began to look around for the spider without moving from his spot, obviously upset by this revelation that the little thing was gone. It was most likely hiding due to the commotion being made. “No! I swear- It’s here!”  
  
Amami chuckled lightly and moved to place a hand gently against the others back, about to bring him deeper into the bathroom when a tiny black thing shot out from underneath the sinks. The green-haired boy wasn’t at all alarmed by it, but Ouma immediately cried out and thew himself at Amami, clinging to him much like a koala.   
  
Amami raised an eyebrow. “…So, you’re not afraid of it?”  
  
“N-No-!” Ouma defended, although his voice wavered in such a way that told it was a lie. “Just kill it, okay!? But I’m not afraid, I just don’t like the way it looks at me-!”  
  
The other boy decided to have mercy on his scared partner and moved towards the offending little arachnid, although proved to be difficult with Ouma clinging to him for dear life. With one swift stomp of his foot, he squashed the spider until his foot and effectively defeated it’s full evil intentions.

Ouma immediately relaxed fully, his grip on Amami becoming less tense as he slowly moved to slide his way back to the ground. The other just let a smug smile spread across his face, his head slowly looking over at the the young leader as he righted himself standing again.

“…So, still aren’t scared, are we?” Amami teased, moving to poke at the other in the side. Ouma huffed at him and simply glared, although he made sure to keep a somewhat watchful eye on the dead spider on the ground.   
  
“Of course not! It was one tiny bug. I’ve ruled an entire country. You acting as if something like this would-“  
  
“It’s moving again.”  
  
The dark-haired boy shouted again and dove behind Amami again, fearfully looking down to the bug again to see it was still unmoving. The other boy just laughed as Ouma cowered, turning around so he was facing the shorter boy.   
  
“I’m just teasing you.” Amami hummed out, moving to put his arms around the others neck.

Ouma scoffed, trying to pretend his face wasn’t exploding in a blush. “I knew that! I was just acting like that for comedic effect.”  
  
Amami smiled again and simply leaned down to press his lips to the top of the boys head in a gentle kiss. “It’s okay, Kichi. You don’t have to be scared. I’ll always protect you from spiders.”  
  
The young leader shut his eyes with the kiss and sighed out heavily, leaning into the embrace softly. “Yeah, whatever.”  
  
All was peaceful after that. Well, that was, until the dead spider’s family inevitably came looking for it’s lost member.


	8. Any Other Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "ANGSTY PROMPT: Oumami, someone is out to kill the Ouma beclaws he's a DICKtator (oh my gosh I just wrote that) but Amami saves him but in the process kills Ouma's attacker, making him the next murderer for the trial, so Ouma and Amami have to deal with that as the impending trial comes forth. Will Amami love and let Ouma die? Will Pima keep the secret of the murderer hidden? Will this be hella ANGSTY?? ... yeah, probably angsty >.>;;"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was so fuckin fun to write i loved it soooo fucking much it was great 10/ fuckin 10 ok
> 
> its so sad. warning for character death too

Perhaps it would have been better to deal with the heartbreak.   
  
No, that’s a lie. Amami wouldn’t have wanted it that way either. No. He wouldn’t have wanted to find Ouma’s bloodied body the next morning. He wouldn’t have wanted to have to watch as Kaede and Saihara poked around his corpse. He wouldn’t have wanted to fight the urge to vomit every time someone so much as mentioned Ouma’s name.  
  
_But… Is this better?_ Amami thinks as he stared at the corpse before him, unmoving and growing cold. The room is almost silent, save for the shaking breaths coming from Ouma beside him. The knife slips from the boy’s hand and clatters against the ground, slowly being consumed by the ever spreading blood pool.   
  
Maki Harukawa. The quiet, level-headed nursery school teacher laid dead before them, her own fingers gripping tightly around the handle of a kitchen knife. Amami is aware of what has happened now, but it still hasn’t quite registered how it happened. It had all happened so fast. It had been one big huge blur. How did he even get here in time? How did Maki end up like this?  
  
“Amami-“ Ouma choked out, his clothes covered in smatterings of fresh blood, “You…”  
  
Amami realizes at this point that his own clothes suffered a much more terrible fate than the other boy’s. His breath quickens at this and he quickly moves to pull his two shirts up and over his head, desperate to separate himself from the remnants of his actions. The girl’s face is still frozen in horror from when the knife had stuck her in the chest, and Amami feels a sickness rise in his throat when he stares at it.   
  
He throws the two shirts over her face, trying to conserve the tiny shred of dignity she no longer had.   
  
The room is dead silent by this time, Amami wonders if he’d gone deaf. How long have they been here now? An hour? Two hours? He brings his wrist up to his face only to realize he’s left his watch in his dorm before he had ran over here. Ouma is silent beside him, his face ghostly and distant as he stares at the mess before him. 

“…Ouma…” Amami breathes out, his tone devoid of any feeling. “Ouma…”  
  
“Stop-“ The supreme leader interjects, taking a shaky step to join the other by his side. “W-We… We can hide it- You can hide somewhere, I’m not-“  
  
The other’s words are empty and they both know it. There’s nothing left in this situation to help them out. Amami brings his hand to the other’s shoulder in an attempt to silence him, but the action only causes Ouma to finally break down and start crying. Amami simply turns his head to watch the tears slip down the other’s pale cheeks, becoming entranced by the sight almost immediately.

_Huh_ , Amami thinks dully, _I thought he said he was an ugly crier._

Amami tightens his hand around the other’s shoulder and pulls him close for an embrace, squeezing him gently. It’s almost as if he’s afraid of breaking him. Ouma is sobbing into his bare chest now, his shoulders shaking with the intensity of each shaky exhale. Amami brings his head down to press his lips against the top of the other’s head and he takes a minute to truly savor the moment. This… is going to be the end.   
  
They stay like that for what feels like forever, and Amami begins to fear that someone will walk in on them like this. He doesn’t let go though, simply stands there clutching Ouma as if he is a beacon in the storm of the mess. They really haven’t got much time left, and they need to start putting things together. They should at least make this fun for the others.   
  
“Ouma…” Amami says finally, keeping the other pressed to his chest. “I’m going to be fine.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up-“ Ouma chokes out in reply, his hands moving to clutch the other by his upper arms. “Y-You’re not going to die, please, shut up-“  
  
Amami wishes he could say something to make it better, although there’s nothing that could make this better. He… is going to die. He’s going to be plucked out of the remaining students by Kaede and Saihara and then tossed to some torturous death by Monokuma. That’s just how it’s going to be. There’s no escaping it. He’s going to die for protecting Ouma.   
  
_He’s going to die for protecting Ouma._

The thought comes to his mind admit the other’s sobbing, moving to rest his chin atop the shorter male’s head. He’s going to die because he was protecting Ouma. He’s going to die because he couldn’t stand the thought of the other dying. He’s going to die because he loved Ouma more than his own life, he supposed. 

“There’s not any other way I’d rather die here,” Amami mumbles out, not even bother to check if the other is listening. “Protecting you… That’s a good way to die.”  
  
Ouma sobs out harder with this, shaking his head fiercely. “No, it’s not-! You should have let me die, I was the stupid one- I… I shouldn’t have… The letter…”

_The letter._ Ouma had gotten a letter that morning. A secret letter he had told no one about. It had been addressed from Monokuma and apparently contained information about wanting to form some… agreement with the young leader. Ouma had probably told himself in his head he wasn’t going to go and that it was dangerous and stupid to do so.   
  
However… Maki knew her prey. Maki knew that Ouma Kokichi was curious. She knew that she could lure him much like luring a rodent to a trap. It wouldn’t have been hard, and it wasn’t. Amami had turned up at the other’s door in an attempt to surprise him with staying the night, only to find the other’s dorm room dead empty and the letter sitting open on his desk.  
  
Of course Ouma’s curiosity would have gotten the best of him. Amami had ran with all his might down the stairs and to the kitchen, his stomach doing flips and his heart racing. _Please, don’t be too late, please, don’t be too late,_ He had begged in his forehead as he barreled through the door.   
  
Maki had been standing there with he back to the door, the knife clutched in her hand as she backed Ouma into the corner. Without so much as a thought, Amami had grabbed a knife from the knife block and ran at her with the intent to stab her in the back of her arm. If only she hadn’t turned around to face him, maybe things wouldn’t have been this way. Maybe he could have captured her and told the others. Maybe they could have locked her in one of the spare rooms and brought her meals 3 times a day.   
  
The knife had punctured through her chest and into her heart with such ease that Amami was worried he had missed for a moment. He… hadn’t been aiming for her chest. Had he? He had watched as her eyes went wide and she fell back against the tile. He and Ouma had both watched as every single trace of life bled out from the wound in her chest.   
  
“It’s okay,” Amami says softly, moving to gently caress the other’s cheek, “Everything happens for a reason.”  
  
“I hate it when you say that,” Ouma sobs out, shaking his head again. Amami simply nods and lets out a heavy sigh, trying his best to keep himself from breaking down as well. He wants to stay collected as best as he can.   
  
“It’s true.” he mumbles out, moving to break the embrace, “Let’s start arranging the crime scene. We should make it fun for Kaede.”

There’s a refusal on the tip of Ouma’s tongue, but Amami just watches as he bites it back. The two of them softly break their embrace and turn to the girl’s body, knowing that it’s something they have to do. Carefully, they arrange the body. Ouma dips his finger in her pooling blood and scrawls the first character of Gonta’s name halfway- A fake clue. Amami drags her body to the wall and props it up. They both clean some of the blood off the floor with their clothing and wash their bloody clothes in the sink afterwards.   
  
By the time they’re done, the scene looks entirely new. Amami knows Kaede will be able to see through it, but the arrangement was only done to lengthen the amount of time they have together. She’ll be able to see through the holes and cracks and expose the killer. The murder will first be pinned on Gonta. Amami will off-handedly mention the letter Ouma received and the suspicion will turn onto him. Ouma will put up a good fight and then the attention will go to the real killer- Amami.   
  
It’s perfectly well crafted. Despairingly so, really. Amami says nothing to Ouma as they sneak from the kitchen and to Amami’s dorm. Ouma says nothing as he sheds his clothes with Amami and climbs into the other’s bed. They’re both quiet even as they spend the night together, touching each other and making mental maps of each other’s skins. There’s nothing but the sounds of soft moans and the rustling of the bed sheets as they try to savor every last moment they have

The next morning brings breakfast, and the discovery of the body. The other students are shocked and horrified with the brutality, but Amami and Ouma are strangely silent. Kaede takes note of this. They both stand together as the crime scene is investigated and plucked for every last piece of evidence. They even walk together when the bell chimes and says it’s time for the class trial. They hold hands in the elevator as they ascend to the trial grounds, knowing exactly what is awaiting for them.   
  
The trial goes off without a hitch, and Amami has learned to stop being surprised with Kaede’s abilities. She shoots down every planted piece of evidence, cuts through the lies and deceit, and slowly but surely brings Amami to be the central suspect. And with that, comes the true story of Maki’s murder. Not done out of hatred or for personal gain- simply for Amami to protect someone he had become enamored with.   
  
Kaede’s horrified with the revelation and the other student’s plead with Monokuma that an exception should be made. That Amami shouldn’t have to die for protecting another student- It’s not fair. But, murder is murder at the Prison School for the Gifted. They regrettably vote for the student, and Amami is appointed the blackened.  
  
As he says his goodbyes to everyone and steps on the platform to his punishment, he catches Ouma’s eyes. They’re distant and horrified, and Amami wishes so badly that he could stay and fix them. However, he simply raises his hand and waves goodbye to everyone as he descends.   
  
_There really wouldn’t have been any other way he would have wanted to die_ , he decides as he takes his last breath. _No other way._


	9. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "oumami prompt: amami gets lost in the middle of the night and loses his cool, and ouma finds him and has to help calm him down?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried a different take on their personalities with this one. bc i can. Dabs  
> also i feel bad bc im pretty sure this isnt what the prompter was asking for at ALL but. jazz hands.

Leaving his dorm hadn’t been a good idea, Amami realized as he passed the same classroom door for what had to be the 4th time that night. As if being trapped in the school wasn’t enough, it seemed to be long, endless, and a maze of doors and stairs. It didn’t help that Monokuma shut off most, if not all, the lights in the school at 10 PM and that the dorms did not have their own bathrooms.   
  
“Dammit,” Amami breathed out as he found himself at what seemed to be another split hallway that led to dark ends. He had really no idea where he’d ended up this time, as he was sure he had made the right turn to the bathroom. He still had to go quite badly as well and the anxiety of not knowing where he was was slowly starting to get to him.   
  
He hesitantly turned down the left hallway and walked close to the wall, bringing his hand to the wall to guide him the way. Amami wasn’t sure where he was now honestly, and the bubble of panic that was growing in his chest was starting to grow so large he thought it might pop. He kept walking though, deeper into the unnecessarily dark hallway.   
  
Perhaps if he had been paying more attention he would have seen the stairs. Maybe if Monokuma wasn’t an entire dickhead and left the hallway lights on he would have been able to _walk_ down the stairs. But, through the haze of shadowy darkness, he missed the first step and fell forward down the entire flight. He thankfully didn’t shout or yell, mostly due to the face he had hit his chin and nearly bit his tongue off on the way down, and landed face first against the hard tile. 

No, he wasn’t going to cry. Amami had told himself he wasn’t going to give in and start crying. He slowly pushed himself away from the floor, feeling his joints ache and his head throb as he tried to get himself up right once more. He was actually surprised he’d handled the fall well- that was, until the taste of copper filled his mouth and blood dribbled out from his bottom lip.

  
If there was one thing Amami Rantarou hated, it was mouth trauma and bleeding. He hated the feeling of being unable to stop the blood and the stinging pain that came when he so much as breathed. He hiccuped once, twice, and then finally allowed the tears at the corners of his eyes to spill over and onto his cheeks. 

Fuck, he felt pathetic. The guy who was probably the most chill, most smug, and most confident of his sixteen classmates was now _crying_ on the floor of a dark hallway because he had a boo-boo. He hiccuped again and brought his hands to his eyes to try and stop the tears from coming, allowing the blood to continue dribbling down his chin and make a mess of his clothing. 

  
“Hey!” The shout came from the other end of the hall, and Amami’s breath hitched. No, _no_. No one could see him like this. Completely broken down and crying after falling down an entire flight of stairs like an idiot. Amami looked around, although he knew there wasn’t anyway to get out of here. The stairs had just led to a long hall with a door at the end, bolted shut, so he was pretty much stuck here.  
  
“I heard weird noises, so if anyone is there sh-“ Any other words the mystery person was going to say were cut off as, they too, fell down the large flight of stairs. Amami held his breath and squinted through the darkness, trying to see who it was who suffered the same fate as he had. He caught just a glimpse of a black and white checkered pattern and his blood ran cold, watching as Ouma’s body slowly rolled down the last stair. He was mostly unharmed, save for a few bruises most likely, and he seemed more angry than anything.   


“Ugh! What the FUCK!” Ouma shouted in the darkness, quickly sitting up and looking towards the stairs. “Who the hell put these stairs here-“  
  
The supreme leader suddenly stopped talking, realizing he wasn’t alone, and turned slowly to see who was with him. Amami desperately tried to hide his bloodied and sobbing face before their eyes met, but it was too late. Ouma’s eyes went wide when he saw the other and his mouth fell open just a bit as he shuffled a bit closer to the other.   
  
“What happened to you?” Ouma questioned, his tone a bit softer than before, “You’re bleeding all over your clothes, and- Are you crying?”  
  
Amami tried to summon a throaty chuckle, but all that came out was a guttural sob and more blood. He immediately broke down again and brought his shirt up to hide his face as he cried in front of the boy, feeling helpless and like a child. If anyone had to see him like this, why did it have to be _Ouma_? The boy was silent in front of him, and Amami was sure he was judging him for being so wimpy and crying.   


“Here.”   
  
His shirt was suddenly yanked down and away from his face and a soft piece of cloth was carefully pressed against his mouth. Amami blinked and opened his eyes, dropping his hands and looking at the other in confusion for a moment. Ouma’s scarf was gone from around his neck and the other was now pressing it to Amami’s mouth to try and clean him up a little. The bloody boy stayed silent as the young leader swiped away the mess from his chin, although neither made any move to actually speak.   
  
Ouma continued with cleaning him, seemingly not turned off by his appearance whatsoever as he did so. Amami slowly searched the others face in an attempt to find some sort of disgust or judgement, but found nothing but a blank expression bordering on worried. Huh. Ouma seemed to notice his look of confusion and slowly dropped the scarf for a minute.   
  
“What? Do you not want me to clean you up?” He questioned, hesitating his motions, “You’re bleeding everywhere; I thought it might help.”

Amami didn’t speak, it was hard to with his mouth in the shape it was, and simply shook his head and  allowed the other to continue. He found it strange that Ouma wasn’t mocking him, but simply trying to help him. Perhaps he was going to want something out of him after this… 

  
“There- I think it’s done bleeding.” Ouma mumbled out, pulling his stained scarf away from the others face. “What the fuck even happened to you, seriously?”  
  
Amami didn’t speak immediately and tried to ignore the taste of the blood that still lingered in his mouth. “…I bit my tongue and started bleeding, obviously.”  
  
Ouma listened intently for a moment before his face fell into a deep frown, dropping his hands into his lap as they clutched his scarf. “I can tell that. Now, tell your leader why you’re out here in the dark and how you got hurt!”  


The green-haired boy didn’t want to tell him the real truth. That he had gotten lost on his way to find the bathroom and fallen down a flight of stairs. It was bad enough the other had seen him cry; for him to know he had cried for such a stupid and childish reason would be even worse. Ouma could see the hesitation on the others face and rolled his eyes, moving to stand up from the ground. After steadying himself on both feet, he held out his hand to the other patiently, waiting to lift him up to standing as well.   
  
Amami stared for a moment, his eyes darting between looking at the others outstretched hand and then his face. Slowly, he reached out and grabbed it, allowing the other to hoist him all the way up. Ouma was considerably shorter than the other with them both standing, which led to him having to stare up to make eye contact. It was quite cute actually.   
  
Finally, the silence was becoming too much, and Amami decided to bite the bullet. The other was small and foul-mouthed, but he wasn’t too confident to where he would put himself in a situation where he would be in trouble. 

“I had to use the bathroom and got lost. I ended up falling down these stairs, much like you did.” He said simply, as if it hadn’t been obvious the entire time. 

  
Ouma’s eyes blinked and he looked behind himself at the stairs before turning back to the other with a shrug. “…Okay. Let me walk you back to your room then.”  
  
Amami was puzzled. That was it? No laughing, no teasing, no judgement? He momentarily thought about feeling the others forehead to see if he might be running a fever, before ultimately deciding against it. Still, how could the other be like that? It was almost out of character. Ouma moved to turn back to the staircase before Amami’s arm shot out and grabbed the other by the shoulder. Ouma nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned back, his eyes harsh and confused as he awaited for the other to speak.   
  
Amami let go of his shoulder. “I have a hard time believing you’re just ‘okay’ with that. Aren’t you going to make some rude comment? Tell all the others?”

“I don’t know why I would.” Ouma replied, giving him a bit of a strange look. “Did you hit your head on the way down? Maybe we should get Kiibo to do a brain scan on you-“

  
“No!” Amami protested almost immediately. He certainly didn’t want anyone else knowing, even if it was just harmless Kiibo. “…I would like it if you didn’t tell anyone about this is all.”  
  
Ouma still seemed confused by his behavior, his eyebrows furrowing as he stood there before the other in the dark hallway. However, he didn’t say anymore and simply grabbed Amami by the arm to start pulling him up the stairs. The other boy followed without protest, knowing he wouldn’t be able to find his way back to his room if he didn’t tag along with him. The two were silent as they walked back down the hall, the darkness slightly suffocating; but Amami made sure the other didn’t let go of him. 

After making numerous turns around the corners, the hallways started to become familiar to Amami again. He knew for sure they were back when they passed the first set of dorm rooms on their way, and the boy felt he could finally relax. Ouma took note of this and released his arm as well, not wanting to hold on for any longer than absolutely necessary. They slowly approached their dorm rooms, marked by small drawings of them, and Amami silently wondered if they were just going to split ways. That would be strange though. He still had questions. 

  
“Hey- Wait.” Amami said, stopping the other just as he began to reach for his own door. Ouma paused and looked up at the other quizzically, but said nothing as he awaited to hear Amami’s response. The green-haired boy tried to keep the flustered look that threatened to form off his face, and cleared his throat to speak.   
  
“How did you know to come look for me?” He said, keeping his face unreadable. “I didn’t expect anyone to find me like that. Especially with how dark it was.”  
  
Ouma didn’t respond immediately, looking away for a moment as he clutched his scarf in his hand. “…I just thought something was wrong, that’s all. I checked in your room and you weren’t there. So, I went looking and then I heard the crying.”  
  
“Oh.”   
  
Amami knew he shouldn’t had felt embarrassed anymore, especially since the other had agreed to keep what had happened a secret. But hearing the way the other had been checking up on him? Like some kind of mom or caretaker? It was… hard to explain. There was more silence between them, and Amami turned to go into his dorm without another word. It was still late at night, and if anyone else saw them there might be rumors about the two of them doing something fishy. However, Ouma was the one to stop him this time, his own expression seeming a tad flustered as well.   
  
“…I’m not going to judge you on what happened, I promise. I get that I’m annoying and I tease people a lot, but… I try not to when they’re actually in trouble.” He mumbled out, his tone completely earnest.   
  
“I don’t think you’re annoying; but, I understand.” Amami replied, nodding his head at the other. “…I suppose I should say thank you, so… thank you.”  
  
Ouma blinked at what the other said, seemingly caught off guard by his words. A thank you and what seemed to be a compliment? That was strange. Amami wasn’t rude by any means to anyone, but he certainly didn’t go around giving out things like that.  
  
“…You’re welcome.” He finally breathed out, giving the other a stiff smile. “If you ever need to go to the bathroom at night, just come wake me up first.”  
  
Amami returned the smile, although his was much more natural and loose. “Of course, Kokichi. You take care tonight.”   
  
“…Yeah. You too.”  
  
With that, both boys returned into their dorms. Amami closed and locked his door behind him, feeling a warmness begin to spread in his chest. It was strange, really. How different people could be when you both felt a bit vulnerable. It was too late to sit up pondering about it, however, and Amami quickly made his way over to his bed to crawl right in. With the warm feeling still burning fresh in his chest, he pulled the covers over himself and allowed his head to rest against his pillow. It seemed that he might actually get a good night’s sleep as well.   
  
That was, until he realized he had never actually used the restroom. 


	10. Oral Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Could you... Write some oumami smut uwu Btw ur fics are aaaaaa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT SO, UH, BE KIND YEAH, its proabbaly rLY BAD,,,, SO IM SORRY

It had started with a banana and an immature joke from Hoshi. That was all it had been and all it should have been. 

“You really don’t have to.“ Amami breathed out, trying to keep the blush attempting to creep up on his face from surfacing, “Hoshi was just kidding-“

Ouma didn’t seemed convinced at his boyfriend’s words, slowly sliding his hand up the others leg and to his knee. He knew Hoshi had just been kidding. Of course he knew that. Did it make Ouma any less determined to do this? 

Not in a million years.   
  
“I know. Shut up.” Ouma mumbled out, his hand running over the others knee and up to the front of his jeans. Amami made a quiet noise of anticipation when the other gently ran his fingers over his zipper, almost as if he wanted to tell him to hurry up. He masked it well, though, with a quick clearing of his throat. 

“Your… zipper. It’s stupid.” Ouma mumbled, slipping two fingers into one of the pants loop and tugging at it. “Do it for me.”  
  
“Oh.” Amami resisted the urge to roll his eyes, quickly slipping his hand down to push the other’s away and tug down his zipper. It wasn’t that it was hard to unzip, Ouma just… was lazy. Perhaps. Amami was surprised he was even doing this.

Ouma still didn’t make a move to actually reach inside the other’s pants, even though Amami was sitting before him, waiting impatiently. The green-haired boy’s hand tightened in the sheets of the bed and he dropped his head, staring down in frustration at the boy. He had been half-hard ever since the other had started to kiss on him, and he definitely didn’t want to stay here like this if the other wasn’t going to do anything.  
  
“Look, I said you don’t have to do it,” Amami mumbled out, as if he was afraid someone might hear. “But please don’t leave me just waiting like this.”  
  
Ouma’s eyebrow quirked up for a moment in what could have been surprise, although his real emotions were still unreadable to Amami. The boy was a self-proclaimed liar and wasn’t above crying or causing mischief to get his way. Amami was half expecting his boyfriend to get up and stalk off and nearly moved to zip his pants closed again before Ouma stopped him.  
  
“I said I was going to do it. Just… relax.” He said, his tone quiet and gentle for once as his hand finally crept back up towards the others crotch. Amami’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes as the other ran his fingers over the denim of his jeans, feeling his already half-hard erection stir a bit. Ouma’s face was red now, almost like he hadn’t realized exactly the situation he was in until his fingers gently ran over the other’s clothed dick.  
  
“Please-“ Amami breathed out, his voice a bit strained. The other wasted no time in gently pulling the others jeans down to reveal his patterned boxers and embarrasing hardening dick. Ouma stopped, his mouth falling open gently in shock for a moment, before he quickly shook it off. He wanted to seem as cool for this as possible.  
  
“I’m… gonna…” Ouma trailed off, moving to hook a finger in the elastic of the others boxers. “Is that okay…?”  
  
“Yes.” Amami breathed out, “Just do it.”  
  
His boxers were down quickly and suddenly his dick was right in front of Ouma’s face, flushed with precum beading on the tip. Amami could have moaned at the sight if he had no self-control over the urge. Ouma licked his bottom lip gently and the hand that had went to pull down his boxers went to gently wrap around the shaft of his cock.  
  
“Um. So, I’ll just…” Ouma said softly, his tongue darting out from his lips to gently swipe at the precut gathered at the tip. Amami did moan this time, his head rolling back just a bit as the other licked at his dick. It wasn’t that the pleasure was overwhelming; Amami had never thought Ouma would agree to something like this. Sucking dick didn’t really scream ‘Things Ouma Kokichi likes to do’.  
  
Ouma continued with the gentle licking treatment, slowly psyching himself up for the next part of the process. Actually… putting it in his mouth. The taste wasn’t exactly pleasant and Ouma idly wished they had been in the shower for this. He pulled away for a moment and stared at the dick in his hand, squeezing gently to stimulate the other. Amami responded to this well, letting out a soft moan at the squeeze.  
  
“You can… put it in your mouth now,” Amami muttered out, “Please.”  
  
Ah. Who was Ouma to deny that? The young leader took a breath of courage and dipped his head downwards, his mouth slowly closing over the head of the others dick. It was… different. Definitely different from eating. Ugh.  
  
Amami moaned louder this time and Ouma felt a hand come grip his hair and gently try to urge him down. Slowly, but surely, did the other take a bit more into his mouth. The urge to gag was so strong, but he held out for the sake of his boyfriend’s pleasure. He could do this.  
  
“That’s good-“ Amami grunted out, nodding his head even though the other couldn’t quite see him. Ouma felt his face get even more red, if that was even possible at this point, and simply began to suck gingerly at the tip. He wasn’t experienced with this, so he was considerably a bit clueless, but… Amami seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
Ouma continued to suck at the tip of the others dick while he kept his hand wrapped around the rest, hoping the others moans weren’t faked. The hand in his hair squeezed tighter as he continued with his task, and the others breathing started to take a turn. Ouma fixed the head in his mouth to where he could run his tongue under the bottom of the head while still concentrating on the tip of the others dick. Amami immediately let out a loud gasp at this, nearly doubling over as the other sucked at his cock.  
  
“F-Fuck- That was good.” Amami grunted, his thighs beginning to tremble lightly. There was no way he could cum from just the other’s inexperienced mouth, but it was still pleasurable anyhow.His breath quickened with every passing second the other spent sucking his dick, his hand tightening even harder in the others hair. The pleasure was getting to be too intense- and not in the way that meant he was going to cum soon.  
  
Ouma groaned lightly as he sucked, feeling his jaw ache and saliva drip down his chin to stain his scarf. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep up with this- it was hard to do. He gagged a bit when Amami jerked his hips accidentally, quickly pulling away so he could take a breath for a moment and look up at the other.  
  
Amami sighed out in utter relief when the other finally pulled off, feeling his thighs tremble in such a way that he wouldn’t have been able to stand if he hadn’t been sitting. He slowly shifted his eyes to look down at the other between his legs, feeling his face heat up at the other’s nearly fucked out expression. Fuck. 

“Here. Let me-“ Amami stuttered out, quickly moving to shoo the other’s hand away from his dick. Ouma complied and simply allowed the other to take over as he wiped his mouth on his scarf and idly wondered what Amami had in mind. The other began to gently stroke at his cock, his breathing coming out harder as his other hand went to gently cradle Ouma’s head from behind.   
  
Ah. Ouma allowed the other to gently hold his head and bring it closer to his dick as the other jerked himself off with increasing speed. It was obvious what his intentions were, and Ouma had no real protests- aside from the fact he had been hoping to make the other cum with just his mouth. Oh, well, he supposed, there’d be many more times to look forward to.

“Y-You look so good like this, Kokichi,” Amami choked out, his tone boarding on smug and overly aroused at the same time. Ouma simply allowed his eyes to lid gently as the other continued, his gazetrained between the others cock and his lustful eyes. He gently opened his mouth as his head was brought even closer to his cock, silently begging the other with his eyes to hurry up and cum already.  
  
That look was really all it took for Amami. He jerked himself once, twice more before he was cumming hard across the other’s face with a loud moan. Ouma shut his eyes just in time before it could come and blind him, gasping out as the cum splattered across his right cheek and eyebrow. Amami continued like that for a moment, shuddering and stroking himself until he was too sensitive to continue.  
  
Carefully, Ouma opened his eyes, feeling the cum slowly start to turn cool on his face as the other slowly came down from his high. In the moment, the cumshot to the face had seemed hot, but now… Ouma was quickly growing disgusted with how it felt. He grunted and moved to pull his scarf to wipe at it in a weak attempt to clean it away.  
  
“That was… good,” Amami finally breathed out, his hand slowly releasing the back of Ouma’s head. “You should keep practicing those skills.”  
  
“Hm,” Ouma grunted out, finally pulling away from the others lap, “I know you’re just trying to get me to agree to blow you more.”  
  
Amami couldn’t help but smile sheepishly at the other and reached out with his hand to gently wipe at some of the cum on the other’s eyebrow. “Can you blame me, though? Please?”  
  
“Clean my face off, and then get me off and we’ll talk.”  
  
Amami’s face went from sheepish to devilish in an instant at the other’s words, quickly moving to grab him by his arm and pull him up onto the bed without question. He brought him in for a harsh kiss, carding his finger’s through Ouma’s purple locks before he broke the kiss and hovered gently by his ear to speak quietly. 

“You got it.”


End file.
